


My Little Angel

by DepressedCarrot



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bonding, Divorce, Father-Daughter Relationship, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack spends a lot of his time away from home, in fact he spends a lot of time away from his daughter. It's a rare occasion that he gets to spend time with his little girl. Going to the fair ground seems like a good way to finally spend time together.</p>
<p>An alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on fanfiction.net for a little while. Thought I'd come and publish it here for everyone that loves the cute Daddy-daughter relationship between Jack and Angel instead of the whole...pumping her with...eridium deal.
> 
> Let's just ignore that.

Jack, the CEO of Hyperion never took time off of work. But today was the one day that he was in charge of his little girl, Angel. Due to his work, Angel spent a lot of time with a nanny carefully fitting jigsaws together and baking. 

Jack would sometimes come home and smell the aroma in the air of a day's worth of cooking. Creeping into the kitchen Jack would find the handwritten notes from his daughter placed beside a treat of some kind. Usually a small cake.

After nibbling at the cake whilst reading the news he would silently peek into her bedroom just to see the small girl wrapped in blankets, lying in a foetus position and sniffing from the cold air spiralling through the window. Jack would shut it as quickly and as quietly as he could before bending down and planting a small kiss upon her silky hair. 

Jack was a man that felt as if he had made bad choices in his life, but out of the vast amount of terrible decisions Angel wasn't one of them.

He grasped the small girls soft hand tightly as they stepped into the amusement park. Jack was nervous about being in charge of the young girl, he'd never gone out alone with her before. But she wouldn't be left alone, he would be stuck to her with superglue. 

"What ride do you want to go on first pumpkin?" Jack knelt down, his knees cracking. The noise was barely audible over the children's screams of excitement in the background. Angel looks up with her deep blue swirling orbs and Jack takes a breath in. 

It had been so long since he had spent time with her he forgot how mesmerising and deep her eyes were. Just like her mothers. The memories of Jack's late wife flood into his head, the smiling, the laughter and then suddenly nothing more than a straight line at the lips. Beaten and bruised by the wrath of technology. Gone forever. 

He blamed himself for the accident, but that was a story for another day. Angel smiles in anticipation of the big day ahead and the memories inside Jack's head slowly fade until later that night when he would pour nearly an entire bottle of whiskey down his raspy throat. Drowning in nothing more than whiskey tears and sadness as he flicked through Hyperion paperwork. 

He would smoke one cigarette per night. But only a single one and even then he would sit by the window. He was terrified of the dangerous second hand smoking sneaking up on Angel as she slept.

It was only when he picked up a Hyperion printed coffee mug up in the morning that he remembered the man he had to be. The mask he had to put on. The role he had to play. He couldn't be a father, he had to be the head of the Hyperion technology company. 

The same company that manufactured the car Angel's mother was driving the night she spun over in a ditch. Miles per hour as fast as her heart beats per second. 

"The carousel?" Angel asked as she tugged on Jack's brown jacket snapping him back to reality. The small girl points towards the swirling horses spinning around and around. 

Jack straightens himself out as he stands back up, keeping his eyes locked onto his dark haired daughter below him. A smirk creeps onto his face and he nods. 

"Of course you can." 

Jack holds out his hand and Angel instantly grabs it. It was slightly odd for her to be hanging out with her father as she never saw him. Sometimes she felt as if he didn't love her anymore. Angel would always find herself questioning his disappearance to the nanny and she would  
just reply with 'Your father's a very busy man'.

Too busy to be with his own daughter? Instead whatever Angel asked for she would receive. Part of her wanted all of the luxuries she received but another part of her just wanted her dad. 

Angel drags her dad towards the ride, barely anyone was in the que which Jack was thankful about. He didn't want to have to get angry with the acne riddled teenager operating the ride. 

They stand together awaiting the ride. Jack looks over to his right and sees a lever by the teenagers coffee cup. Engraved underneath were the words 'Hyperion', Jack just couldn't escape his sick life. It just happened to be everywhere he went. He swallowed the arising bile in his throat as he cupped his large hands on Angel's tiny shoulders. 

"Can we go on the horse?" Angel excitedly asks her father. Jack once again glances down. 

"We?" Jack seemed shocked the little girl would even ask. He was expecting to stand by the side and watch her spin around like the other unresponsive zombie parents behind the fence. 

"I don't want to go alone Daddy. Please." Angel once again tugs on her father's clothing but this time his expensive blue jeans. She had desperation in her eyes. Jack looked up for a second considering his options before looking back down at his daughter. 

This time he couldn't buy away her begs. 

"Alright kiddo, pick your stallion." Jack waves his arm out to present the sheer amount of horses on the carousel.

Angel jogs forward as Jack walks through the small white picket gate scratching his chin. Hopefully nobody would recognise him from the billboards plastered over town advertising new Hyperion tech. He hated being the figurehead for the company, it made him sick. But that was the contract he had signed up for, so that's what he would have to do. 

Jack felt as if when she was running to climb upon the horse she was just running away from him altogether. Before he knew it she would be a teenager and then quickly be ready to move away to any place she desired. Most likely to be as far away to her father as humanly possible, that's how he thought. But whatever she needed in life he would provide. Even if one day she despised him he would still take the time to write cheques out in her name every week and give her shares of Hyperion. 

The father straddles the horse as he sits behind his daughter on the mechanical ride. Jack could smell the sweet apple shampoo that the nanny used on Angel's hair as the wind blew and he sat behind her making sure she wouldn't topple off to the side. 

The ride begins to move, taking Jack by surprise. He grips onto his daughter as he feels her arms move slightly, she was giggling. She was happy to be with her father. Angel continued to make her palms sweaty as she gripped onto the metal pole protruding from the horses head. 

Jack looked around him as the ride went around and around. He felt dizzy for a second before shaking his head and looking back to his daughter who tilted her head back to see her hero. Her father. 

"What can we name the horse?" She giggles excitedly, her hair flowing backwards and hitting Jack in the chest. 

Jack thinks about her question for a few seconds. He needed to release stress and be a little odd around his daughter, showing his true personality underneath all of the stubbed out cigarettes and a misty haze of expensive cologne. 

"Butt stallion." Jack jokes.

"Dad, that's silly!" The small girl exclaims clearly intrigued by her dad's answer. Angel smiled and shook her head, what a silly answer. 

"I know pumpkin, but it's funny." Jack wiggled his fingers underneath his daughter's arms to make her giggle even more. It was a success, she began to laugh. Laughing so hard she nearly fell off of the horse, but Jack was there to stop her fall. 

Jack learnt everything that day, the way he needed to learn to accept the past and move on in the future. He loved every second with his daughter and the entire day would be taken to the grave with him. 

The day was perfect and instead of paperwork and whiskey dreams before bed that night Jack thought about one thing. 

His little Angel.


End file.
